1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for setting the lateral register for printing units of rotary presses for printing a paper web, having at least one forme cylinder arranged, on the drive side, on a first bearing block which is axially movable and configured as a locating bearing, and arranged, on the operating side on a second bearing block which is configured as a floating bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When printing multicolor products with, as is known in the art, more than one printing unit, it is important for the individual printed images to lie one on top of another coincidentally. While the “circumferential register” is controlled via the drive of the forme cylinders, the lateral register is corrected by axially displacing the forme cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,509, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an apparatus that displaces the bearing block of the forme cylinder. The bearing block is mounted on a longitudinal guide, with the aid of a controlled axis in order to set the lateral register. These controlled axes are known to be very complicated and expensive.